The Love Triangle
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: There is plenty of drama happening in Riverdale as soon as Betty and Jughead meet. Love at first sight was what Archie was hoping would happen between Jug and Betty but of course drama had to interfere. Archie really didn't want to lose his best friends because of so called Love, is that really what a love triangle is? How was Archie supposed to know he'd have feelings for her...?
1. KISS and Don't Tell

**The Love Triangle Chapter 1**

* * *

The town of Riverdale, my hometown. I've ever been anywhere else but here. I have never _really_ moved unless it's finding a place to sleep even if it's only temporary. I currently live in a hotel. Yep, you heard my right, a hotel. I mean it's not ideal but it's a warm place with a bed so I can't complain. You're probably wondering why I don't have my own house with my parents. I did when I was younger but that was way before everything went to hell. It's kind of hard living a normal teenage life when you have deadbeat parents, especially one that the entire town is scared of.

I look up from my laptop and notice Archie walk in. He looks around and then looks at me and starts to walk over. "Hey, man. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just writing. Want to sit?"

"Sure." Archie takes a seat across from me. He starts looking around and then looks through the window.

"Looking for something?" I ask.

Suddenly, a blonde walks into the Pop's. I have never seen her before. She seems to be looking for something until her head turns towards us and walks over. "Hey." She says.

"Jughead, this is Betty." Archie introduces.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask her.

"Nothing much." She responds.

"You live here?"

"All my life."

"I thought that you should meet some of my friends considering-" Archie starts.

"...I don't have much." The whole table goes to an awkward silence until I say, "I'm just kidding."

"Oh, haha." Betty says.

"So, yeah, I just thought that you guys should get to know each other."

"Get to know each other?" I say knowing exactly what Archie is trying to do. He's trying to set Betty up with me.

"Yeah, I know Betty pretty well and I just think that you guys would be great for each other. I look at Betty and she looks a bit down.

"I just thought that you were going to introduce us to be friends." Betty says.

"But isn't this better? Betty I know how lonely you've been feeling lately because of your mom so I just thought you'd like this."

"I don't mind, really." Betty adds. Suddenly her phone starts to ring and she says, "Be right back. I have to take this." She goes to the door and answers the phone. As soon as she answers, she looks a bit in distress. The person on the other line seem like they are yelling at her and won't let her speak.

"So what do you think?" Archie asks me.

"She's a really gorgeous and nice girl."

"So, you'll ask her out?

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's obviously not interested."

"So you get her interested, dude. Girls like guys who will chase after them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do it. She's a nice girl."

"If you like her so much why don't you date her?" I joke.

He laughs, "I don't like her like that, bro."

"Fine. I'll try."

* * *

The following morning everyone heads to school. Archie and meets up with Jughead at his locker.

"Hey, Jug!"

"Jesus, Archie! You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, man. So, have you have you talked to Betty yet?"

I look across the hall to see her standing at her locker with her hair curled perfectly. "Not yet."

"Well, get at it."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Be friendly. Get to know her. Flirt a little, but not like a douchebag."

"Do I talk like a douchebag?"

"No. Jug, just go."

I sigh and walk up to Betty, "Hey, Betty."

"Oh, hey. Jughead right?"

"That's what they call me."

"Cool."

"So, there's this outdoor movie thing, tonight and I was wondering maybe you want to go with me?"

"Oh, thanks for the offer Jughead but I don't think it's my forte."

"Oh, that's fine. Maybe, dinner?"

"I'll have to see."

The bell rings and I am left denied.

* * *

"Hey, Jughead, how'd it go?" Archie goes up to Jughead.

"Not that good. I got super denied." I say.

"Seriously?"

"How come she's not going for me?"

"That's weird. She was just telling me how she wishes she had a guy. I'll talk to her and see what's up."

"Thanks Archie."

* * *

 **Archie's POV**

I decided to ask Betty why she's not going for Jughead. Jughead's a nice guy and I can totally see them both being together.

It's finally lunchtime and I go for the lookout for Betty. I find her when I am walking down the staircase. I stop her. "Betty!"

She turns and smiles at me, "Hey, Archie."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Jughead, because I am trying to hook you two up but you don't seem interested. You don't want to try and check out other guys? You just told me that you wish you had someone."

 **Jughead's POV**

I walk towards the stairs when I can hear Archie and Betty's voice inside. I look over the corner and look up to see them standing on the steps.

I heard Betty, "Not just anyone." She caresses his cheek. "You. That's why."

I quickly walk away and find the exit to the school. Why the hell would Archie do this to me? Why is he being such an asshole again? God, I hate this school!re ever you are in the world!


	2. Too Fast, Too FURIOUS

**The Love Triangle - Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day I figured out how to calm down. I did a bit of writing and got to take my mind off of it. I go to school and hopefully I don't run into Betty or Archie. I think I'll just pretend that I don't know what happened and maybe that will help.

"Hey, Juggie." I hear from behind me. Oh, God, are you serious right now? I don't even want to see the redhead.

I turn around and send a fake smile, "Hey, Archie."

"You're probably wondering about Betty."

"What do you mean?"

"You know...how I was going to ask her about you. If she liked you?"

"Oh, right." God, what's he going to say now.

"I'm sorry, man. She's just not into you."

"Of course she's not."

"Hey, Jug. Don't say that like you'll never get a girl." I wasn't… "There's tons of girls out there for you." Yeah, one of them you took…

* * *

 **Archie's POV**

I feel horrible for what happened. I know that Jughead has feelings for Betty and that I was the one who was setting them up together but I just can't help but think….Betty and I.

I decide to go talk to Betty after I was done talking to Jughead. I need to get an understanding of what happened between us and need to understand if Betty actually has feelings for me because that was a total shock to the system. I mean cliche girl falls for her best guy friend...God why me?

But, again...why me?

I find Betty at Pop's sitting alone. She's never alone. I walk up to her and she looks at me with a blank face like she doesn't know what to do. "Can I sit?" I ask. She smiles and nods her head.

"So I was thinking about us."

"Can I just say something before you start?" Betty interupts me.

"Sure."

"Archie, you have been my best friend since as long as I can remember. It is great, I love being your friend."

"Ugh, huh…"

"But I like you. And I just want to ask you, do you have feelings for me? If not, I promise we can just go back to being friends and ignore what just happened."

"I hear you loud and clear. I had some time to think about it and I do like you. I like you more than a friend. I didn't know it till you said something and I kind of get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Jughead's POV**

I decide to go to Pop's again to write. It's my only safe haven in this entire town and hopefully it stays that way. When I walk in, laptop bag to my hip, I see Betty...with Archie; they are sitting in a booth together. They are holding hands. Jealousy hits me and now I want to hit Archie. ]

This whole situation is fucked up. Archie was the one who wanted to set Betty and I up together. I started getting feelings for Betty and she never would have had feelings for me in the end. She obviously likes why would Archie set us up if he had feelings for her. Why does it have to be like this? I just wish these feelings disappeared!

* * *

 **Thanks for following! I want to know if you guys are enjoying this story and if you guys would like to see something happen...if I don't already have it planned hehe ;) If you guys have tiny snidbits that I could put along in a chapter to make them more lengthier that would be wonderful. Hopefully I can find ways t make this bigger but I don't want to put too much into each chapter...anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to REVEIW! It actually helps! Have a great day!**


End file.
